Embodiments pertain to the field of user interfaces for computer systems, and, more particularly, to a graphical user interface (GUI) for a touch screen input computer system.
Computer systems are becoming ever more integral to everyday life. No longer confined to the desktop, computers appear in telephones, televisions, stereo systems, and even refrigerators. It has quickly become apparent, with computers appearing in nontraditional locations, that traditional user interface tools are inadequate. When watching television, a keyboard is not welcome; when visiting the refrigerator, a mouse is a poor tool.
One solution involves using a touch screen, rather than a different type of interface. A touch screen environment allows for a more “friendly” interface; its use is reasonably intuitive, and does not require a technically savvy user. Even a touch screen is not enough, however. Simply duplicating a typical desktop computer interface, but including a touch screen in place of the keyboard and mouse, does not make for ease of use.